The world to be
by Kyaroru Annu Namine Kelly
Summary: Set five years after the events of the movie, and the unconventional family finds itself in a contented state, until tragedy strikes. How will the unlikely family face the loss of one of its member. Other questions arise, such as will Sophie forgive her mother for her part in what Madame Suliman plot? Will Markl finish his training? Find out here.
1. Chapter 1

The world to be.

She inhaled a deep breath of fresh mountain air. This time of the day was always her favourite, just as the sun has risen, cresting the edge of the near distant mountain tops. The mountains, just tainted with drifts of snow, always took her breath away, as he knew it would when the course to this destination was set.

Long fingered hands encircled her waist, bringing her into a back to front embrace, so that the hard set muscles in his stomach were felt in each contour of her back, sending a shiver up it. She closed her eyes as she took another breath, this time of his scent, which always, no matter what, gave a whiff of shampoo (fruit based?) and the fresh scent of recently laundered clothing hung out to dry by who used to be called turnip head.

''Sophie'' Said the husky voice of her partner, Howl, into her ear. That whisper always said so much, no matter the volume or context. Sophie smiled and turned around; opening her own eyes, to look into the dazzling blue eyes that still held her spell bound from time to time. Not from any spell, but for the fact that he was hers.

The fact that this man, a wizard, a kind hearted and lovable, and sometimes beauty conscious man was awed by a simple hat maker girl from town still baffled her. How could she be so lucky, not to just meet the famous 'Howl' but to come to understand him, and become such a part of his life. A life that now had extended to include three other members of their small, but contented and blazingly different family.

Howl stroked the silvery light hair; reminiscent of the curse the witch of the waste had cast upon her, causing her to grow old before her time. The curse had been lifted when she found true love in Howl, the same way turnip head (the prince of a neighbouring city) had been released from a curse for the love he felt for Sophie.

Sophie lent her head against his chest as his hands tightened against the small of her back, arms encircling her back.

''Are we nearly there?'' She asked in her delicate but strong voice.

''Yes.'' Howl replied, stroking the back of her head, loving how her hair was growing out of the short cut she'd gotten when Calcifer needed something of her to help move the remains of the castle, just a small shell, what looked like eyes, and some spindly legs with a wooden floor.

''I've missed Markl so much.'' She said with feeling. ''It's been so quiet without him here. I've missed Granny just as much. Heen hasn't been quite himself without them.'' She smiled against his shirt for a moment before they both turned to see the old dog, sitting comfortably in a corner near the open fireplace that Calcifer usually took residence in his not so fire demon form.

''He's getting on in years now, just as much as granny.'' Howl said, glancing out to the wide open spaces of the valley they were gliding over. ''Even as a witch, once all her powers are gone, there's only so much she can do now, or how much energy she has. I'm surprised it's been five years as it is, and she's still quite sprite.''

''Markl loves her, despite what she did in the past.'' Sophie said, her smile fading slightly. '' And though I found it difficult being an old woman, and being so self-conscious because of it, I love her too, in my way.'' She sighed.

''Some things are difficult to understand.'' Howl told her, as he felt the flying castle begin to descend to the spot that they were to meet the witch of the waste and Markl after their most recent trip of magical spots. ''Even forgiveness.''

They made their way to the door, ready to disembark, when raised voices made them halt for a brief moment, before Howl let go of Sophie and swung the door dramatically open. Markl, now thirteen, looked panicked stricken as he raced up to the door.

''Howl, Sophie, come quick, something's wrong with Granny.'' Sophie and Howl hurried after Markl, leaving the door wide open. Heen, sensing something was amiss, trotted after them at a steady pace. Within minutes, they'd come to the nearest towns limits, and was soon passing the edge caused by the buildings, following Markl as he navigated the winding streets and pathways.

It infuriated Sophie, as they pushed through groups and crowds of people in their rush.

''What happened Markl?'' Howl called over the din of the crowd, and they crossed a busy market square with bustling stalls and calls of the owner's wares and food stuffs.

''She collapsed as we were coming to meet you.'' He called back over his shoulder, quickly looking back forward as he squeezed through a group of heavy set women chattering and squawking about how much a silken woven hat was. '' She went blue and breathless. I was so worried. Some people came and helped us and took her to the medical centre. That's where I just came from when I ran up to you.''

They soon were bursting through the centres doors, Howl keeping the door open for Heen, who had kept up the pace and was now wheezing and settling down the side of the wall, probably sensing that they were where they needed to be, catching his breath.

''Excuse me.'' Markl called at the empty desk. A man appeared behind the screen set a little behind the desk, peering around it to see them.

''Yes?'' He asked politely.

''We've come to see the heart attack patient brought in about twenty minutes ago.''

''Ah yes.'' The man replied, walking around the edge of the screen towards them. ''This was please.'' He told them, flexing his fingers at them to follow him as he walked down a slightly narrow hallway on the left.

''Heart attack?'' Sophie asked faintly, feeling the world shift at those words. The man looked over his shoulder and nodded grimly.

''It seems so.'' He said solemnly, as he opened the door about a third of the way down on the right. 'We've been running some test, and all the evidence seems to point in that direction, though they've only been rudimental tests to help us identify what the possible cause of any problem could be.''

Sophie was breathing heavily as they walked through the door, Howls arm around her waist as they walked through to see Granny on a bed, with needles in her arms, sleeves pulled back. She seemed shrunken, pale and even more wrinkled than before. This presented a shocking sight, even to Markl, who had been there at the first incident. They all stopped, catching their breath. Heen had followed them slowly, and now was peeking around the door frame, whimpering slightly.

''Is there anything you can do?'' Howl whispered in the slight silence, the only sound being Heen and the sound of people in the streets, carrying on normally, not aware of how one small family's life was changing in a room not so far away.

''We'll do our best.'' The man replied kindly. '' It's early days yet, but we'll keep an eye on her day and night and make sure she's comfortable, whichever way things go.'' Sophie started crying as Markl whirled around and buried his face into her shoulder, almost like he used to when he was younger. He might be growing, but he still was only three quarters of the height of Sophie.


	2. Chapter 2

The world to be, chapter 2.

Holding Granny's thick right hand, Sophie bent over it, whispering quietly for her to get better. To whom, she wasn't sure, as she didn't believe in the gods, but that somewhere out there, there might be some hope for her.

It'd been two days since they'd arranged to meet up with Markl and Granny, but it might have been a lifetime. It had been a miracle she'd survived the two days, and yet still going, barely, her breath laboured, her chest hardly rising. The prognosis hadn't been good since the initial testing. A heart attack such as hers could only lead to one thing, and it wouldn't be what they wanted. Even if things did improve, there would be no knowing what would become of her physical or mental wellbeing.

A hand gently touched Sophie's left cheek, and she raised her face to look at granny looking into her face, somewhat wearily.

''My dear girl.'' Granny whispered, rubbing her thumbs over the recently poured tears on Sophie's cheek. ''I know this isn't what you want, but I feel it.'' Sophie went to speak, but was stopped by Granny's fingers on her lips. ''You have to let me go.'' Sophie saw the clarity in Granny's face as she spoke, and a dam seemed to break in her chest.

''No Granny, you can't.'' Sophie blubbered, hardly able to get her word out around the tear spilling freely down her face. ''You mean too much to me, to all of us.'' Granny smiled gently, creating even more winkles in her face.

''It hasn't always been like that though.'' She said gently. ''I was a cruel and wicked person to do what I did to you to get to Howl and his heart.''

''You've changed.'' Sophie continued, trying to stem her tears with her hands rubbing across her eyes. ''In the five years since all that happened, you've become such a great person, and we all love you for it.'' Granny was shaking her head slightly, causing creases to appear in the pillow behind her head.

''That's maybe so. But I still was still a horrid women, a horrid witch.'' She gave a slight sigh, closed her eyes and leaned her head back.

''What I said is so.'' Sophie whispered, as she saw the last of Granny's life slip away, and she hoped she'd said it in time for her to hear it. She leant forward on her seat to lean her head on Granny's large chest and pour all her grief out to the inanimate corpse that had now taken Granny's place. She didn't hear the door open behind her, but after a second a gentle hand placed itself on her left shoulder.

Knowing the touch, in a fluid movement, she was out of the seat and into Howl's arm, sobbing into his shoulder as he glanced over at Granny. Whiter in death, this was the women who had once sought him so fiercely, now a woman who would never come back and give them advice or to help them out in whatever way she could. He buried his own face in to Sophie's shoulder, and as tall as he was, he seemed to fit perfectly in the contours of her neckline and shoulder blade.

Markl had followed Howl into the doorway, and saw before him the world changing for the worst, for all of them.


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3.**

''What are you doing here, Mother?'' Sophie asked angrily, staring at the women who had sold them out to Madam Suliman. She hadn't seen much of her mother over the past five years, only in passing as her mother lived her new married life with her husband. Sophie didn't even know the man's name.

''I just had to see you my dear.'' Her mother replied, looking somewhat hopeful, though her eyes betrayed the hurt she felt at Sophie's response. ''I can't keep going on like this, pretending I don't see you when we pass each other, knowing how much you must hate me.'' Her eyes brimmed with tears, but Sophie knew well how her mother could turn the tears on and off like a tap.

''You had a nerve to come today, of all days.'' Sophie almost growled. ''You must know what today is.'' Even if she hadn't heard, she could tell by what Sophie was wearing. She was wearing a plain black dress with long sleeves and a few layers under her skirt to give it more shape.

Her mother appraised the dress down and up, a faint blush rising up her cheeks. ''I had heard the witch of the waste had died, but I didn't know her funeral was today.''

''Well, now you do.'' Sophie replied shortly, slamming the castles door behind her and locking it whilst facing it. ''Leave us alone.'' She pushed past her mother, but her mother swiftly caught her out stretched wrist.

'' Sophie, please hear me out.'' Her mother pleaded, but was cut short by Markl, who had come up in front of Sophie, and was staring at the woman who he remembered calling 'a strange woman' when he'd last seen her at age eight. At thirteen, he was a lot taller, and his voice was just about breaking when he looked at Sophie.

''Everything's ready, Sophie.'' Sophie nodded slightly, looking back at her Mother with some loathing, but tears were silently falling down her face.

''Leave us be.'' Sophie whispered, pulling her hand out of her mother's grasp and storming away. A strained silence was left behind, Markl coughed slightly before following Sophie, running slightly to keep up with her. Markl was still shorter then Sophie and Sophie was a fast walker when angered.

Sophie's mother stared after her young daughter, stuck to the spot. Fresh tears fell down her face, but these were real. Never before had any of her children stood up to her or not given her what she wanted. She had grown up in a privileged background; her father's little princess Honey. She even had her third husband at her beck and call, and it was certainly the longest relationship she'd maintained since the death of her first husband, and father of her children, had died in an almost forgotten war.

Whilst Honey decided what her next step should be, Sophie marched onwards through the town towards the funeral home, with Markl close behind. It'd only been two days since Granny's death, but they'd wanted to send Granny off as soon as possible. Though she'd given her mother the impression it was her funeral, it was really a cremation. They didn't want to be leaving her in a far flung town, in a place they wouldn't to visit again, it being the place of her death. Time and distance usually caused people to slowly stop visits.

The town's funeral home doubled up as a small chapel and crematorium. It took her only a few minutes from the castle to the door of the funeral home. Howl was waiting outside with Heen, who hadn't left one of their sides since Granny's death. Howl noticed Sophie's angry expression, and gave a look of question.

''Mother.'' She replied shortly, not wanting to take her anger out on Howl, but couldn't help a note of irritation in her voice coming out. Howl took her hand gently and held it. Sophie responded by holding his hand back fiercely. Howl traced her cheek softly, and her angry expression softened to a small smile. Her eyes became wet, though from sadness rather than the anger Howl had known them to be moments before.

''Are you both ready?'' He asked.

''No.'' Sophie replied ''But I know we need to do this.''

''Have you brought him?'' Howl continued to ask. Sophie opened the small bag she'd been carrying and brought out a small stainless steel and heat resistant tin. It had small air holes in it, and larger ones in the top. Sophie twisted the small knob at the top which kept it closed and pulled it off. Inside was Calciver, embedded amongst small bits of firewood to keep him going.

''About time you got around to me.'' Calciver said to them haughtily. ''I thought I was going to suffocate in there.'' This brought a small smile to Howl's lips.

''You've never complained before in there.'' Howl replied, raising an eyebrow, ready for the retort.

''Well, get transported in a bag whilst the carrier is banging it around, and see how you like it.'' He shouted back. There was a small amount of laughter at this.

''Even when you're not a fire demon any more, you still act like one.'' Howl said, opening the door to the slightly darker front parlour of the funeral home. They all filed in, Heen slowly bringing up the rear, and Howl quietly closed the door behind them. The funeral parlour gave an aura of needing to be quiet within its walls, very much like within a library, but for a very much different reason.

Calciver quieted down as they crossed the threshold. He had a special job to do. His outburst had been a result of trying to blot out his grief and sadness at the loss of granny. He wasn't a fire demon in the sense he had been, protecting Howl's heart, and the connection that came with it. He was now a fire spirit, a star come fire, and he had started his life as a star soaring the sky. He could now transform between states, being a fire spirit and also a sprite, soaring the skies as he pleased.

A medium built man came into view sombrely, in a black fitted suit and top hat. He stopped in front of the small family, cupped his hands together and placed it in front of his lower stomach.

''You ready?'' He asked. His voice was soft and kind, which had appealed him to them when they'd met him the previous day. Howl looked at Sophie, Markl, Heen and Calciver, before looking back at the man.

''We are.''

They followed the man into the small crematorium chapel area, and sat in the front row whilst the man in the top hat stood at the head of the room, closest to the pyre area. He made a gesture, and six men came up the space in between the chairs. They carried a wicker casket between them, and placed it on a ledge just above them gently. They quickly departed. The funeral director came up to Sophie, and she looked up into his eyes.

''Have you got him?'' He asked softly. Sophie nodded and took out the still opened tin out of her bag. Calciver looked up at the man looming above him and gave him a tight lipped slight smile.

''May I?'' The director asked, holding out his hands. Calciver waited a moment before transforming into his other state that wouldn't be harmful to the man's hands. He hovered ever so slightly over the man's hands and he was lifted out gently.

Calciver was carried over to the wicker casket, and set in front of it. Calciver hovered in front of it, contemplating it. This held the body of the woman, however she'd been in previous years, who had loved without condition. Though she'd almost poisoned him with a black slug, she'd become an amazing woman who taught them much.

Howl, Sophie and Markl, with Heen at their feet, watched Calciver rise up a few inches. He seemed to dance around the casket, sending beams of light through the lid. This went on for a few moments, before a screen was lowered in front of the casket and Calciver. In the last moment, he stopped what he was doing, and made his way onto the other side of the screen, so as to watch what was happening.

The casket went up in flames, but these flames weren't the normal sort of flames. They were blue and green, and seemed to raise a lot higher than normal. They watched in awe as stars seemed to shoot into the air above Granny's casket, and explode into millions of tiny sparkles that rained over the embers. The fire slowly died down, simmering to a slight fire just under what remained of the casket. A curtain came down in front of the screen.


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4.**

Sophie finishes the final stitch and casts off her hook. She holds up two corners and inspects her finished crocheted blanket. She'd been working on it for four weeks, and was pleased with the finished item. It came with a tinge of sadness. It'd helped her come to terms with Granny's death over the past two weeks.

Sophie drops her hands onto her thighs, trying not to let her emotions get the better of her. She didn't know how she got through the past two weeks. Somehow she's been able to keep everything running smoothly. She looks up to the ornate fireplace, to the small 'keepsake' urn they'd kept Granny in after her cremation. It was set center on the fireplace, over the grating that sometimes held Calciver when they stayed indoors.

Memories flooded back as she stares into space. Summer days spent picnicking by the lake, days spent at the markets. She looks over to the area Granny occupied downstairs. Little keepsakes litter the shelving from the various visits to the different towns and places around the country.

Sophie smiles at the trinket box on the side table, and she gets up and walks up to it. She carefully picks it up and opens it. She finds small bits of jewellery and gems hidden inside. Granny would sometimes just hold the bracelets when she told them stories about the good old days, before war and selfish diplomats started making the world a different place.

The world had started to become the place they all knew, but scars were hard to heal. Even Markl had remembered something of the early days when the world had seemed normal. Of course, that had also been the time he had lived with his parents. Just before the war seven years ago, Markl had shown magical prowess, and his parents put him under the instruction of Howl. A week after, Markl's house had been bombed with his parents in it, whilst he had been at lessons. Howl had then taken him on as his apprentice, letting him live at the castle and becoming his legal guardian. Since his marriage to Sophie, Sophie had also adopted him. Markl had no other living relatives and had refused, even at the tender age of six that he wasn't going to an orphanage.

Sophie quickly put the box down when she hears a knock on the door. She quickly ran to the door and thrusts it open. Standing against the midday sun was someone she hadn't seen in over two weeks, and hadn't been able to get hold of. She flew into his arms.

''Prince Justin!'' She exclaimed, hugging him tightly. Tears spring to her eyes, but she wasn't sure whether it was from not seeing him for so long, or Granny, or having to tell him about her.

''Sophie.'' He replied, his smile evident in his tone, giving her a hug back, but soon noticing something was wrong. He held her at arm's length as she put her hands to her eyes to wipe them. Prince Justin looks her over, and his look of concern made Sophie cry even more.

''Where have you been?'' She cries, trying to stop herself from crying, but only succeeding in crying even more. Justin rests her head against his shoulder as he led her into the castle.

''Hello Heen.'' Justin calls to the far corner of the room, and gets a breathy snort in return. Justin settles Sophie into the seat she'd recently vacated, and bends to his tip toes to look into her face.

''What's wrong, Sophie?'' He asked, not sure what to do, apart from taking his handkerchief out of his long sleeved shirt cuff and handing it to her. Even with two older sisters, he never seemed to know what to do when ladies cried; even when one of them was the most beautiful women he'd ever known.

Sophie hiccupped into silence, and in that time, Justin looked around the room. He took in the open curtain to Granny's room, to the small urn on the mantel piece. His eyes widen as he looked back to the Granny's old space.

''No!'' He gasps, staring back at Sophie. Sophie nods, her tears starting up again at the revelation. Justin sat back onto the floor, his knees pulled to his chest. ''What happened?''

Slowly, with lots of calming breaths and attempts at stopping her crying, she told him.

''I contacted your palace. They told me you were away, and that they would contact you. That was two and a half weeks ago.''

''No one told me.'' Justin whispered, shocked at what had happened. ''No one's been in touch with me for two weeks.'' He stands up and takes a few steps. ''I didn't even get told when I came back this morning. I dropped by because I hadn't been to see you all in so long.'' He sits in one of the dining table seats and puts his face in his hands.

The front door opens and Howl comes in, followed by a deflated Markl. Markl carries some grocery bags over the threshold, before dumping the two bags onto the table and storming upstairs.

''Markl.'' Sophie calls, but he ignores her and a few moments later, they hear his bedroom door slams. The echo reverberates through the castle. A small dot of light whizzes down from the upper floors and transforms into a floating Calciver.

''Geez, even heard that in the attic.'' He said, but in a much more subdued voice. They all look up the stairs. Howl walks over to Justin and shakes his hand.

''It's good to see you again Prince Justin.'' Justin stands and smiles slightly back.

''It's good to see all of you too, despite the situation I find you in.'' Howl nods, walks over to Sophie and takes her in a hug.

''We were wondering why you hadn't come sooner, even this morning it was mentioned.'' Howl tells Justin as Sophie buries her face into Howl's shoulder for a moment. Sophie moves out of the hug quickly to put the kettle on for tea.

''Unfortunately, I wasn't informed my end of what had happened.'' Justin tells Howl, his face full of grief. ''I would have been here, and damned the consequences, if only someone had told me. I don't understand why they wouldn't have.'' They fall into a silence as the kettle whistles. Sophie fills the four prepared cups and puts the kettle back onto the fire trivet. She takes the strainers off the top of the cups and outs milk in them.

''Come and get yours.'' She tells the boys, then picks up the other two. As Howl and Justin walks forward to grab a cup each, Sophie walks to the stairs. She carefully takes the cups of tea upstairs and sets them on the window sill next to Markl's room. She knocks lightly. A small scuffle of noise emanates from within the room, but she gets no answer.

''Markl, can I come in please?'' She asks softly. Still no answer, which usually meant for Markl that she could come in. She opens the door enough to allow her to take the teas in. Once she was in the room, she backs up slightly to close the door a bit, but not before a small light whizzes in. Neither of them seems to notice, and it settles itself on top of Markl's wardrobe, slightly behind the border at the top.

The room was mostly in darkness. The curtains were pulled together and only the small amount of fairy lights were on. The slight light cast an eerie shadow on the room. Sophie spotted Markl straight away on his bed, curled in a ball on his left side, so that he was facing away from the door.

''I've got tea for you, Markl.'' Sophie says softly, setting his mug on his bedside table and keeping hold of her own. She sits on his mattress next to his lower back and starts sipping her own tea. A few moments of awkward silence pass.

''Is there anything you want to talk about?'' Sophie asks. This was something they did every week anyway, they would sit down at a meal on a Friday and speak to each other about any worries they might have or any problems that may have risen over the past week. Over the past two weeks, Sophie and Howl had tried to keep up with this tradition, but they had met with silence, rebukes or flounces off whenever they'd tried. Sophie had hoped that by coming into his domain, i.e. his bedroom, that if they bought it to him, he might open up a bit more. She was starting to wonder if she was doing the right thing as the silence lengthened without any hint of ending soon.

Sophie continued to drink her cooling tea, whilst Markl's tea stood untouched and just as much cooled as Sophie's. By the time she'd finished it, there still was no word from Markl, and Sophie was feeling disheartened. But she wasn't going to give up that easily. Whilst tapping her feet slightly on the floor, she began to speak.

''look Markl, we understand what you're going through. We want to help you. Please speak to me.'' Nothing. Not even a twitch. Sophie looks over her right shoulder at Markl's face. Tears streak down his face, and he was pursing his lips in an attempt to not make a sound.

Sophie sighs and pulls him into a bone crunching hug. Markl tries to resist, but he had been trying for so long to hide his emotions, to varying degrees of success, his emotions just spilt over. He cried into Sophie's shoulder, breaking the dam he'd been holding onto.

They stayed like that for ten minutes. Sniffing and finally silent, but with tears still coursing down his face, Markl pulled away from the hug.

''I've lost my magic, Sophie.'' He blurted. ''I can't do my spells any more. I can't transform like I used to. I don't know what's happened.'' Sophie stared back, shocked. Markl's powers had been unprecedented. Even at thirteen, he had the powers of a wizard twice his age and education. He could do almost anything, influence the elements around him. Now, if what he was saying was true, Sophie wasn't sure what they could do. But it wouldn't be without trying to find out.


	5. Chapter 5

**N.B I'm really happy with how many people seem to reading this story, and I really hope everyone's enjoying what they're reading. This is my first fanfiction that I've really tried to finish due to so many people reading it, and so far 8 followers, 5 favourites and 4 reviews. I'll keep trying to get a chapter up every 2 weeks or so, or as often as I can around university and life in general. Reviews are greatly appreciated.**

**Chapter 5.**

''What can we do?'' Sophie askes Howl. It was just a few hours after finding out that Markl had lost his powers. Both of them are lying in bed, Sophie on her side towards Howl with one arm under her head and pillow, leaning into his chest. Howl on top of the covers, also on his side towards Sophie, supporting his head with his right hand and caressing Sophie's face.

''Well, there's obviously a reason why he's lost his powers.'' Howl replies softly. ''And what with Granny passing, and him losing his powers going seemingly since then, that's most likely the reason.''

Sophie nods slowly, contemplating Howls words.

''I can understand that.'' Sophie said. ''He has had a lot happen in his life, so maybe this has been the tipping point. He's close to all of us, but he did have a certain connection to Granny. She seemed to represent something missing in his life, and now she's gone.''

''He used to be close to his biological maternal grandmother growing up.'' Howl said. ''She died just after you came to the castle, towards the end of the war.'' Sophie quickly looks at Howl.

''I thought he didn't have any other family.''

''She was the only one left.'' Howl said quickly. ''She felt she couldn't look after a young child at her age, and provide for him. As it turns out, she died within a year of her daughter and son-in-law. His Grandmother begged me to look after him and she visited when she could. Markl always looked forward to her weekly visits. Towards the end, it slowly petered out.''

Sophie contemplated Howl's words for a few moments. They fall into a comfortable silence, and Sophie repositions herself onto her back. She places her hands onto her stomach, and slowly starts to rub it. A few more moments pass.

''Something you want to tell me?'' Howl asks, sounding somewhat amused. Sophie looks up surprised, taking a moment before looking forward again.

''I didn't even realise I was doing that.'' She muttered, seeming slightly embarrassed. ''I'm not hundred percent certain.'' Howl lifts his hand from Sophie's cheek and hovers his hand over her stomach, lifting his fingers slightly in question. Sophie removes her hands and Howl lowers his hand to her stomach. Sophie watches Howl's face as he concentrates on her stomach. A few tense moments pass, and then Howl's face breaks into a smile, the sort of smile Sophie only sees at certain times. One of the last times she had seen that smile, was on their wedding day three years ago.

''You can make it a hundred percent certain.'' Howls smiles to Sophie, trying to keep his voice neutral, but his eyes were bright and dancing. Sophie can't stop herself from smiling, and she flings herself in Howl's arms with a slight squeal.

''Oh my god Howl, I can't believe this.''

''Calm down Sophie.'' Howl laughs, hugging her back almost as enthusiastic. He didn't think he could hug her as hard as she was to him. Breaking apart, Sophie's smile was radiant, tears were pooling her eyes, but Howl could tell they were tears of happiness. But soon, the smile faded from her face, and her eyes became thoughtful.

''I don't know what to do.'' She whispered. ''Markl needs our attention, and I'm not sure when we should tell him about this.''

A slight shuffle at the door caught their attention. Howl opened the door with his powers, and Heen shuffled in. His moves had been slower and his appetite less since Granny's death. Heen walks up to the edge of the bed and looks up with saddened eyes. Sophie reaches down and lifts him up onto the bed, where he rests himself on her lap.

''What's up Heen?'' Sophie asks, stoking his still soft fur. Obviously it was Granny, but she had found herself asking the question automatically. He makes his snuffle snort and with surprising agility drops off the bed. He walks to the door and looks back at them in such a way, they both got out of bed and follows his shuffling steps to the landing over the living area.

''But where are you thinking of going?'' Calciver asks. ''Howl and Sophie wouldn't want you to go.''

''Unlock the door Calciver.'' Markl tells him harshly. Even though his connection had been severed with the old house, his affinity with this house allowed him to have an enormous amount of power over the house. ''If I can't use my powers here, there's no reason to stay.''

''But we want you here.'' Calciver said softly, almost too low to hear. ''We've already lost one person, we don't want to lose another.''

''It's different for you and Howl. You're powers allow you to live for a very long time. Now that I've lost mine, who knows how long I have now.''

''How do you think Sophie feels?'' Calciver asks. ''She's not magical, but she still ended up here and loving us, becoming a member of our family. She's mortal.'' This makes Markl think for a second, but he shakes his head.

''I'm still going.'' He said angrily.

''No you're not.'' Howl said with strength. This shocks Markl round to look at them as Howl walks slowly down the stairs. ''You're not going anywhere until we figure out what's going on. This isn't the first case of powers being lost, but not every case is the same.'' He reaches the bottom of the stairs. ''We'll sort it.'' The determination in his voice made even Markl start to believe him.


	6. Chapter 6

**Hey guys. Sorry it's a short chapter, and that you've waited so long for it. Now the interesting stuff should start happening, and I'll get new chapters to you guys in the New Year. Hope you've enjoyed the story so far and look out for new chapters.**

Chapter 6.

''I don't want to do this.'' Markl quipped, his head on his arms on the table.

''Well, you have to.'' Howl replied, on the other side of the table. It was just Howl and Markl in the castle, Sophie had taken Heen out for a walk and to do the weekly shopping. Calciver was out and about somewhere in town too. Evening was slowly coming, so this was Calcivers favourite time of day.

Howl put his hands spread out onto the surfaces of the table, spreads his fingers, and then leans forward towards Markl.

''I know that what you've been through was tough.'' Howl said slowly and somewhat softly. ''I know because, obviously, I went through it, as did Sophie, Calciver and Heen. We all deal with it in different ways, so we need to find what's best for you to deal with it.''

Markls only response is to look up mutinously, before dropping his head back down.

''Before I start, is there anything you'd like to talk to me about?'' Howl asked, and he waited for a few moments for Markl to respond. His silence and his head still on his arms made Howl give a soft sigh. Howl knew this was potentially going to be tough, but this made him realise it could be a bit tougher.

As a young apprentice himself, Howl had spent time away from the people in his life he loved the most. Slowly Madame Sulimans influences kept his constantly at her side. Not until he was older did he break his connection with her, but in doing so, made aliases for himself. He knew association with his family would put them at harm, so he had kept away from them. He had got back his family over the past five years, but it had taken a lot of effort on both side and understanding. If he could do that, he could hopefully help Markl out.

Howl sat down, to be more on an eye level with Markl.

''It's alright to feel as you do.'' Howl muttered. ''Grief is a natural reaction to what you've experienced.'' Markl's reaction was to look up for the briefest of moments.

''But for how long?'' Markl whispered.

''For however long it takes to realise that life is worth living, even if the people that made it great in the first place are no longer here.'' Howl's voice broke slightly. ''That they'd want you to continue living your life as you should. Yes there will be times when you can't stop thinking about them. That your emotions will overrun when you do. But it'll get easier.''

''But it won't go away, will it?''

''No, it won't. It'll just get easier to bear.'' Howl replied. Markl's shoulders start to shake. Tears fill his eyes as he looks into Howl's eyes. Howl moves swiftly around the table and gathers Markl into a hug.

''It's alright.'' He sooths, rubbing one of his hands up and down his back. ''It's going to be alright.''


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter seven.**

''How was he?'' Sophie asks as she comes through the door, her arms filled with shopping.

''I think I got through to him a little.'' Howl replied, meeting Sophie as she closes the door behind her and relieving some of her burden. ''It's going to take a little while though I think. His grief has obviously sapped his magic, so we've just got to find a way to get him back to himself.'' Sophie nodded in agreement, placing her share of the shopping on the wooden table. She looks around slightly as Howl joins her at the table.

The sound of steps made Sophie look to the stairs. Markl was walking slowing down, red eyed and sniffing. Sophie's heart went out to him as he continued down the stairs.

''Markl?'' Sophie said, coming round the table.

''I'm alright.'' He muttered, coming to the bottom of the stairs and walking up to her. He gives her a hard hug.

''I'm glad you're back.'' He muttered in to Sophie's ear. Sophie hugged back almost as hard, and they slowly released.

''We'll be coming into Star Lake soon.'' Sophie mentioned casually, and she say Markl's face light up slightly. It'd been a while since they'd been, and they'd made plans to meet there with Prince Justin after his visit yesterday. All too soon his expression returned to the saddened and somewhat lost look he'd had since Granny's death. The last visit had been with Granny, and Sophie remembered Markl learning a new spell from Granny on that particular visit.

''How about you join me on the balcony for the decent?'' Sophie asks softly, and Markl nods gently. He walks off slowly and goes back upstairs.

''I'm thinking of letting him know.'' Sophie tells Howl quietly.

''You feel it's the right time to do so?'' Howl replies, and Sophie nods.

''Star Lake is a place of happiness for us, so I think it's as good a time as any to let him know about the addition to our family.''

Half an hour later, Sophie was stood on the balcony, watching the lake slowly get closer. The door opened behind her, and a second later, Markl joined her. They stood in silence for a moment.

''I always love this view.'' Sophie said, glancing across the far distant mountain. Sophie vaguely notices Markl's nod of agreement. Another few seconds pass.

''So I had a reason for doing this.'' Sophie goes on, twisting slightly to look at Markl. ''I have something to tell you.'' Markl looks at her.

''I'm pregnant.'' Silence follows this statement.

''What?'' Markl croaks slightly in disbelieve.

''I'm pregnant.'' Sophie repeats uncertainly, noticing the shocked and somewhat hurt look spreading across Markl's face. Markl looks back over the water, before slamming his hands on the railing and rushing back through the door.

''Markl.'' Sophie called after him, surprised at his reaction. She stands there for a few moments, before looking back over the lake. In the fading sunlight, she could just make out Prince Justin's shadow on the water's edge as they started their decent. Sophie follows Markl back into the castle, where she heard his door slam.

'Why on earth did he react like that?'' Sophie whispered.

**N.B. How're you liking the story so far? I'm slowly getting there with trying to get these up as often as possible, but the last few weeks have been very crazy what with uni starting up again and moving into my own place. I hope that things will be posted up a bit more often, so keep an eye out.**


	8. Chapter 8

**Chapter eight.**

''Markl, come out.'' Howl called through the door. Sophie had brought him up when her attempts to coax him out had failed. It was the first time when she had unsuccessfully got him to do something like this. It made her feel worst, like she'd done something wrong when she knew she hadn't.

''No.'' Markl yelled back, fighting back the tears thick in his throat.

''Come on, you've got to explain why you acted like that. We want to help.''

''If you'd wanted to help, you wouldn't have got pregnant.''

This stunned everyone into silence, even Calciver, who had been hovering over Sophie's shoulder and was about to say something, was shocked into not speaking.

''What do you mean by that?'' Howl croaked slightly, not being able to quite believe Markl would say such a thing.

''You're replacing her.'' Markl's statement left a weight over the group.

''What do you mean?'' Sophie whispered, barely audible to Markl through the door, but he got the gist of what she'd said.

''You're replacing Granny by having a baby.''

''Markl.'' Sophie scolded slightly. ''I'm six weeks pregnant.'' She gave a few moments for that statement to sink in. ''Granny died just over two weeks ago, so I was just under a month pregnant when she died. I don't see how it's replacing her if it happened before she died.''

Tears started to trickle down Sophie's face.

''We're going out to scatter some of her ashes here. It's up to you in you want to join us.'' Sophie quickly turned around and ran down the stairs. She went over the fireplace and gently picks up the urn that contained Granny. She took a few calming breaths before turning to the door.

Sophie stands near the edge of Star Lake, contemplating. The wind blows across the water, gently causing Sophie's skirt and hair to move slightly. Prince Justin stands a few feet away, also by the water's edge, watching her slightly. The sun, which was just setting over the mountains, cast an orangery glow over her, highlighting her eyes and hair.

Prince Justin still loved Sophie in his own way, though he was now married to a woman who gave him everything he could need in a partner. Unfortunately, his partner didn't compare to Sophie, and his heart still longed for Sophie, though he knew he couldn't have her.

Prince Justin noticed Howl come out of the castle and slowly walk towards them. He was very jealous of Howl being the one Sophie chose, but he never resented him. Howl was a great and honourable man, and made a great partner. Howl comes to stand beside Sophie and puts his arm around her slightly expanded waist.

Sophie had told Prince Justin about their pregnancy when she had come out. She had to, as she had to explain why Markl wasn't with her and why there were tears in her eyes. She had been able to gain control of her emotions, and she leaned into Howl for comfort.

''Has he decided to come out?'' She whispered, the wind carrying her voice so Prince Justin could just about hear her. Howl shakes his head sadly. Sophie sighs. ''Well, we can't wait for him, we've already waited long enough as it is.'' She stands forward slightly, takes a steading breath and places a hand on top of the urn.

''We love you Granny.'' She said with volume. ''We will never forget you. You'll always be in our hearts and in your space in our castle. Now a part of you will be in our most favourite place in this world.'' She twists the lid slightly and lifts it slightly. The wind catches some of the contents and blows it out. Sophie closes the lid after a few moments, and watches with the others as some of Granny ashes blows on the wind. It settles somewhere in the middle of the lake.

They stand for a few moments, before mutually turning around and walking back to the castle together. Prince Justin looks up briefly and see Markl standing on the balcony. He notices his tears and redness in his face and his hearts goes out to him as Howl and Sophie continues into the castle.


	9. Chapter 9

**Chapter Nine.**

**N.B. Hey guys. I hope you're enjoying what happening so far. You guys seem to be enjoying it. So we know why Markl wasn't happy with finding out Sophie was pregnant, do you feel it was a just reaction and reasoning for it? Anyway, here's the next chapter and I hope you'll continue to like what I do.**

Sophie stares out to the lake, a few hours after spreading Granny's ashes. She sat in a seat on the balcony, watching the moon steadily rise over the lake and mountain. They would settle here for a few days before moving on.

Sophie could see Calciver in his speak of light form casually moving across the top of the lake. She could tell it was him because the movement had some direction, it wasn't random or jerky. It soon changed course and came to hover in front of her face.

''Hello Calciver.'' Sophie whispered, as he changed into the form she'd almost always knew him as. He still rippled like flame, but he was now a spirit, able to shift forms at will.

''What're you doing out here?'' He asks.

''I just needed a bit of time to myself.'' Sophie answered.

''Do you want me to go?''

''No, it's fine.'' Sophie sighed slightly. ''I've been here for about an hour, I think…' She finished uncertainly.

''Have you seen Markl since earlier?'' Calciver asked uncertainly after a few moments of silence. Sophie shook her head slowly. Calciver gave her a slight look before going to the balcony door. ''Come on, let's go back inside. It's getting cold and you need to keep yourself even more healthy now.''

Sophie stood up and opened the door and followed Calciver through the castle and down to the living room. Howl stood by the trivet and hook that held the metal teapot. He looked up to watch Sophie walk down the stairs. They looked at each other for a few moments, and some much was said without words. He poured some of the hot water into a ready tea cup, took out the bag and handed it over after putting a small amount of milk and sugar into it.

''He hasn't come down yet.'' Howl told her, and she didn't need to ask anything else. She went out to the other balcony off the living room and sat down by the fire that raged in the pit. The layout of the castle hadn't changed since the last renovation five years ago, and Sophie liked it better this way. A few moments later, Howl followed her with his own cup of tea. In his other hand, he held a yellowed envelope with elegant handwriting on the front. Sophie glanced at it and quickly looked at him.

''Why have you got that?'' She asked, more sharply then she'd meant. Howl didn't react to it and held it out.

''It came a few minutes before you came down.'' He explained. ''I know how you feel about her, but maybe this is her way of trying to rectify what happened.'' Sophie began to feel guilty about her outburst as she tentatively reached out and grabbed the envelope. Thankfully, Howl didn't push the subject further and they sat in companionable silence as they drank the hot tea. As the night drew on, they retreated back into the castle as the temperature dropped even further and they got ready for sleep.


	10. Chapter 10

**Chapter ten.**

Sophie didn't know why she was doing this, but she thought it had something to do with wanting to find out what had made her mother do what she had done. She sat on the edge of her bed, the still unopened letter held in her hand. She stared at it for a few more seconds, before slowly turning it around and opening it. She took the somewhat heavy paper, and stared at the elegant handwriting before taking in the words her mother had written.

''My dearest Sophie.

I've had many a day and night to think over the past five years, and I'm sure you would have done the same. Not a day goes by that I don't think of what I did. Even as I drove away on that day after dropping off the peeping bug, I asked for your forgiveness, though you wouldn't have been able to hear it.

I've changed so much over the past five years. I can't even explain how I got involved with Madam Suliman, but it happened. I'm not proud of what I did, and I wanted you to know that.

Not having you in my life has been the biggest regret in my life. I don't know how much contact you have with Letty and Martha, but I see them at least once a week. I would like to work towards this with you as well.

I won't make any excuses for my action, as no matter what, it shouldn't have happened. I love you with all my heart and I hope in some small way I can make it up to you. Feel free to come by at any time, day or night, and I'll be here for you.

Mother.''

Sophie folded the letter, and placed it with the envelope to her side, keeping it in place on the bed. She didn't know what to feel. She both loved and hated her mother. Her mother was still her mother, no matter what, but it didn't stop her from feeling bitter for what she'd done.

Maybe it was time to put the past to the side, especially as she was now pregnant with her mother's first grandchild. Regardless of what her mother thought, Sophie was still in contact with her younger sisters. Though both were in long term relationships, they were yet to have children. Sophie sighed, and put the letter in to her bedside table and stood up. She placed her hands over her stomach for a moment, before walking out of her bedroom door.


	11. Chapter 11

**N.B. Hey guys, sorry it's been a long time since I've uploaded, lots of things happening. I hope you'll like this chapter, and I'll try to keep you updated as soon as possible. Hope you enjoy this chapter.**

**Chapter eleven.**

''So you're decided then?'' Howl asked, sitting across the table from where Sophie stood, getting ready for the visit ahead.

''It's time to bury the hatchet.'' Sophie replied, putting one of her own hand made hats on her head. ''Anyway, maybe I can try and get some sort of reason out of her as to why she did what she did, even if she was reluctant in her letter.'' Howl nodded slowly, having seen the letter the previous evening.

Sophie picks up her coat and buttons it up. As she turns around, Howl stands up and walks to stand in front of her. He places his hands on her cheeks, and kisses her.

''If you feel you can't go through with it on your own, just come back and let me know. I'll be there for you.''

Sophie nods, Howl's hands still on her cheeks, and places a hand on one of his. They stay like this for a moment, before releasing each other. Sophie picks up her bag and goes to the front door. As she places a hand on the handle, she glances back at Howl. He inclines his head slightly. Sophie smiles slightly before pushing down on the handle and going through the door frame, closing the door behind her.

It was a surprisingly warm day. Sophie took a brisk walk down the street for a few minutes before turning off at the end of it. She felt nervous to be going to see her mother, but she kept on walking. Her decision compelled her to keep her feet going.

A few minutes later, she was outside the door to her mother's new residence. Sophie stood at the door for a few moments, taking a few calming breaths, before reaching out her hand and knocking three times on the polished wood door.

It took a few minutes for a servant to answer the door.

''Yes madam?''

''I'm here to see the lady of the house.'' Sophie replied.

''And can I ask who is asking for her?''

''Her eldest daughter.'' The servant closes the door after letting Sophie in, and walks swiftly away, her footsteps echoing through the corridor. Sophie waits patiently and nervously, swiftly leaning on one foot, then the other.

The servant returns quickly, with Honey swiftly following her.

''Sophie.'' Honey squealed, rushing forward and embracing Sophie tightly.

''Mother.'' Sophie gasped, placing her hands on her mother's elbows to gently push her away, smiling. ''You're hugs are as tight as ever.''

''I'm sorry Sophie.'' Honey replied, taking one of Sophie's hands and asking the servant to bring some tea and cakes. ''I'm so glad you're here.''

''So am I.'' Sophie replied, surprising herself with her words. Being in her mother's presence without being angry with her made it easier to be around her. They both sit at a small square table. The servant swiftly brings the tea and cakes and sets it between Sophie and her mother. Honey starts to pour the tea with practised hands, and the servant places a slice of cake in front of Sophie and Honey. She takes the tray away.

''Marie is an asset to my staff.'' Honey tells Sophie, placing a teacup and saucer in front of her. ''She's been with us since we moved here.''

''How long have you been here now?'' Sophie asks, sipping slowly from her tea, giving it time to cool.

''A year and a half.'' Honey replied, resting her head on her hand, elbow on the table. ''I think this place is a keeper.'' Honey sighs slightly. ''I'm sure you're not just here to hear about my current abode.''

''You're right.'' Sophie replies, setting the tea down. ''I have some questions, and some news.''

''I'm not sure what I want to hear first.'' Honey answers, straightening her back.

''I'll start with the news then.'' Sophie smiles. ''I'm pregnant.'' Honey squeals.

''Oh my, I can't believe it.'' Honey gasps, her hands moving about, but without much direction. ''I'm going to be a grandmother.' Honey realises her words and places a hand to her mouth. ''I'm going to be a grandmother. I'm only forty five.'' Sophie laughs.

''I should have known you'd think that.'' Honey smiles and picks up her tea.

''Though you're the oldest, I'm surprised you're the first to have children.''

''Why's that?'' Sophie asks. Honey shrugs her shoulders.

''You always had your head screwed on, but it was mostly about the shop. But I do need to remind myself that was five years ago. You've become an amazingly confident woman, but still doing what you can for others.'' Sophie looks at her questioningly

''All because we haven't spoken in years, doesn't mean I didn't keep an eye on you. You'll remember we passed each other in the street, and people you knew would speak highly of you.'' Honey continued.


	12. Chapter 12

**Chapter 12.**

They spoke for an hour before Sophie got the confidence to ask her mother the question that she'd come here for.

''Mother.'' Sophie started. ''I know what you said in your letter about Madame Suliman. But there must have been something that made you do what you did.'' Honey puts down her tea cup, pondering her response.

''You see…'' Honey started, taking her time. ''There were some things in my past that I wasn't proud of. Things I never told anyone, even you three, and I'm not going to go into it just yet. Somehow, Madame Suliman found out, and it was going to affect my relationship with my husband. So I made another mistake, something to add to my regrets. I chose my new husband over my eldest daughter.'' Honey glances over to Sophie, and rests her head on her hand.

''Like I said in my letter, nothing excuses what I did.''

Sophie nods in understanding, feeling some of the tension leave her shoulders. Gaining a bit of perspective on what had happened, it helped her to start to move on.

''So, I'm thinking of finding out the gender of the child.'' Sophie said, to break the tension.

''Oooo.'' Honey replied, smiling. ''Let me know if you want to.''

Sophie glances at the wall clock and gasps.

''I can't believe that's the time.'' She stands up quickly, and starts towards the doorway. She turns back to her mother, still seated. ''Can I come back again next week?''

''Of course you can.'' Honey replied, standing up and walking over to Sophie, holding out her hands. Sophie takes them. ''You're always welcome here, no matter what.'' Honey caresses Sophie's check for a moment, before Sophie grabs her bag and makes her way to the front door.

Sophie looks back at her Mother hovering a few steps away from.

''I'll see you next week mother.'' Sophie tells her. ''I love you.'' Honey beams at her and gives her a small wave as the front door is opened by the servant and Sophie walks out, giving a thanks to the young woman at the door. Sophie walks bristly to the end of the street before slowing down to think about the meeting.

Being with her mother was easier then she thought it would be, and she found herself smiling at the thought of seeing her again. Making a mental note to visit her sisters later this week, she sped up home.

A few minutes later Sophie was closing the front door of the castle and turned to an empty living area.

'The others must be out.' Sophie thought as she walks slowly into the space, and starts making something small to eat. This was the first time in weeks that she had time on her own. Her thoughts were whirling about what was happening in her life at that moment. She was bringing a new life into the world in seven months' time, she was about to rebuild her relationship with her mother, and what to do about Markl.

Markl was still quiet, mostly staying in his room. When they did see him occasionally at meal times he was withdrawn and not responding to them. Sophie wasn't sure how his magic was still affected, and had tried to talk to him since Star Lake, but he hadn't responded.

Sophie sighed as she took the plate of sandwiches and a cup of peppermint tea with a teaspoon of honey to the table. Placing both on the table, she sat down and just stared at her plate for a few moments. She had no idea how she was going to start bringing Markl out of his shell again. She took a bite out of the sandwich when she heard a faint knock from upstairs.

Sophie looks up for a moment. She thought it came from Markl's bedroom, but she couldn't be certain as it'd been so faint. She hesitated for a moment, when Calciver came whizzing down the stairs in a rush.

''Sophie. I'm glad you're here.'' He said in a rush. ''Hurry upstairs, I think something's wrong with Markl.''

Sophie follows him quickly upstairs and rushes to Markl's bedroom door.

''Markl.'' Sophie called through the door, knocking quickly. ''Markl, is everything alright?'' No response. Sophie wasn't totally surprised by this, but it did make her anxiety go through the roof wondering if it meant something was wrong. She tried the door, but it was locked.

''Markl, open the door.'' Sophie called out, slapping the door quickly. No response again. ''Calciver, the lock please.''

Calciver transforms into his sprite form and moves into the key lock. It quickly glows red and the door handle falls away from the door and it swings opens of its own accord.

Markl lays sprawled near the bed, vomit trickling slowly from his mouth.

''MARKL.'' Sophie screamed, rushing to his side and lifting him up. Calciver hovers over them. ''Markl, wake up.''

Markl doesn't respond apart from a slight moan. Sophie looks up at Calciver.

''Get someone.'' She whispers, tears streaking down her face. ''Please get someone.'' Calciver swiftly moves off out of the open window as Sophie continues to talk to Markl, trying to help him gain consciousness.


	13. Chapter 13

**Chapter 13.**

Howl's hand move softly but purposefully over Markl's body. Markl's head lays on Sophie's lap, as Sophie caresses his face, willing silently for him to regain consciousness. Howl's murmured spells wash over them as his hands continue to move steadily.

Calciver hovers over Sophie's shoulder, and Heen wheezes near the left open bedroom door, peering inwards at the scene.

''Howl, how's it looking?'' Calciver asks quietly.

''Better than a few minutes ago.'' Howl replies, his hands moving in a different rhythm and incanting another spell. ''I think he tried a spell far beyond his capabilities, but I can't be too sure.'' He makes a complicated movement and then rests his hands at his sides. ''Right, I've done what I can, lets gets him to the medical centre.'' Sophie helps lift Markl's body into Howl's arms and he carries Markl down the stairs. Sophie hurries to open the front door. Howl swiftly moves through and Sophie, Heen and Calciver follows Howl down the street.

The streets were quiet in the early evening, with few people in the street. What people there were stop and stare as the small family rush past them. Within minutes, Sophie was propping the door open to the centre, with Howl and the others close behind her.

The medical staff milling about the entrance area sprang into action as the sight of Markl in Howl's arms. Questions were asked and Howl and Sophie answered as best as they could. They soon had Markl in the care of the staff and into a side room.

Two hours later, Sophie holding Markl's hand as he groggily comes around. Markl's eyes flicker slightly before blinking a few times and focusing on Sophie.

'Markl.'' Sophie said softly, caressing his face as Markl's eyes fills with tears. ''What happened?'' Markl blinks the tears out of his eyes before looking up at the ceiling.

''I don't want to talk about it.'' He mumbled, just about audible to Sophie.

''You have to.'' Sophie said, her hand on his cheek. ''We'll never get anywhere unless you open up and tell us what it is that's making you do such risky stuff.'' Markl gave her an accusing stare.

''Then why ask if you know what happened.'' Markl said with slightly supressed anger in his voice.

''Only because Howl was able to help you when you first collapsed.'' Sophie replied, trying to stay calm whilst feeling somewhat hurt. ''Howl was able to tell it was something that you tried to attempt that seemed out of your ability range. Even the doctors confirmed this when we brought you in.'' Markl stares up at the ceiling, registering some of what Sophie said, then looking at the door.

''They're right.'' Markl muttered, tears welling down his cheeks. Sophie takes a tissue from the nearby box and wipes the cheek closest to her.

''What did you try to attempt?'' Sophie prompted softly, trying to stay calm. Markl looks away to the other wall and mumbles something. Sophie lifts herself up slightly. ''What was that, Markl?''

''I tried to bring Granny back.'' His words hung in the air.

''But… But...'' Sophie stammered, shocked into a standing position. ''But that's dark magic.'' Markl looks at the ceiling again, tears running freely down his face.


	14. Chapter 14

**Chapter 14.**

Sophie tried not to panic as she makes sure Markl is comfortable before she leaves the room in search of Howl. Her heart was pounding as she tried to control the thoughts of what Markl had told her.

Even though she had no powers, living with two wizards, one of them an apprentice, she learned a lot about the magical prowess in the world she lived in whilst becoming a part of their lives. Dark magic was considered the worst sort of magic by almost everyone who practised it, but there were some who would practice it regardless.

Sophie tried to control her breathing as she walked through the short corridor to the reception area, where Howl was talking to one of the doctors. Howl looks up quickly at the sound of her steps. The expression on her face caused him to cut his conversation short with the doctor and walk over to Sophie.

''What is it?'' Howl asks softly, caressing her face gently in concern.

''He tried to use dark magic to bring her back.'' Sophie whispered. She didn't need to explain who, Howl's face fell in shock and his arms fell to his side.

''He can't have.'' Howl muttered, feeling as shocked as he looked. ''Why would he do that…?''

''You know why.'' Sophie replied. ''But you know how he would have tried.'' She let the words sink in for a few moments before leading him out by the hand onto the street outside.

She turned around and looked into his face.

''I know it's a lot to take in, but we need to do something, more than we've been doing so far.'' Sophie takes one of his hands and holds it tightly. ''I'm sure there'll be someone who can help.'' Howl takes a slow breath and nods slowly.

''I think I know just the person.''

Over an hour later, Sophie stands in the entrance way of the medical centre. Howl had gone soon after their conversation to meet with the person who could potentially change their lives for the better. She paces nervously, trying to keep her thoughts in check.

Howl had left shortly after their conversation. He'd gone to the one person who could hopefully help Markl. Sophie rubs her hands together as the door softly opens and Sophie looks up expectantly.

Howl walks in, looking tired and strained, followed by Prince Justin. Sophie gapes at him. Howl hadn't given any indication of who it was they would turn to for help, and Justin was the last person she expected. Sophie puts a hand to her mouth in surprise as Justin strides over to her and pulls her into a hug.

''I had no idea.'' Justin muttered in her ear, squeezing her tightly.

''Neither did we.'' Sophie replied as they broke apart. ''I didn't know that it would be you that Howl would go to.'' Justin smiles slightly.

''It was a surprise for me when he turned up, that's for sure.'' Justin said. ''But I can understand why he did turn to me.'' Sophie nodded, having gone to Prince Justin many a time when she needed some advice or help in the past.

''So Howl's told me what has happened, and I have an idea of how to go about helping Markl out.'' Justin went on, walking further into the medical centre. Justin points down a corridor mutely, and Sophie nods. Justin walks down the corridor and stops outside a door, looking in momentarily before turning back to Sophie, who was closely being followed by Howl.

''I would like to take Markl with me for a few weeks.'' Justin told Sophie. ''Just to allow him some space away from what's happened and get some time to reflect on what he's done. I'll make sure I'll be there whenever he needs someone to talk to. I know he's been under the guidance of Howl for his apprenticeship, but Markl will see someone at my castle too to help him not turn to dark magic again.'' Sophie's tears had started to pool in her eyes and had begun to fall freely whilst Justin spoke, and Howl took one of her hands gently. Justin steps forward slightly and places a hand on her shoulder.

''I know it's a lot to happen, but it'll benefit him in the long run, I promise you that.'' Justin muttered to her. Sophie nods, wiping her eyes and sniffing.

''I'll go in to see him and explain what we'll be doing.'' Justin told her, taking his hand off her shoulder and knocking on the door before entering.


	15. Chapter 15

**Chapter 15.**

Sophie leans back in her chair, sighing as she stares in to the fireplace where Calciver was sleepily lying in it. It'd been a long week without Markl, and they had all felt it in their own way. Calciver yawns loudly and Sophie smiles slightly, gently caressing her slightly expanding stomach. Closing in on two months pregnant, she could occasionally feel slight movement in her stomach, and she felt something now as she thought.

Word from Prince Justin had been positive since Markl had gone to Justin's castle. It had been hard to convince Markl to go, but with Justin's gentle persuasion and encouragement, Markl gave in and agreed to go for a while to see how things would go.

They had even received a letter from Markl, explaining what happened over the past week and what had caused him to try dark magic to bring Granny back. It'd given them a better understanding of what had made him try, even with knowing Markl as well as they did and knowing the relationship Markl and Granny had had.

Markl had been positive about the treatment he had received from the people at Justin's castle, and had decided to stay on for an extra two weeks. He felt he needed it, though he was already missing everyone back at home.

Sophie smiled slightly at how grown up Markl was being, though she had to remind herself he was closer to fourteen now. She could still picture him at the age she'd first met him, eight and full of energy, whilst being very honest with his words.

Sophie turned around at the sound of the front door opening, and Howl breezed through the door. Howl walks over to Sophie and kisses the top of her head, bending down and placing a hand on her stomach.

''How're you feeling? You look a bit pale.'' He muttered.

''Just had a bit of morning sickness after you left.'' Sophie explained, kissing the tip of his nose.

''Did you use any of those herbs?''

''Cleared it up in no time.'' Sophie smiled back. ''it was a good recommendation by the midwife.'' Howl rubs her stomach for a moment and then walks over to the kettle.

''I bought some cinnamon tea if you'd like some? Howl asks, filling it up and setting the kettle on the hook above Calciver and pushing it into place above him.

''I'd love some.'' Sophie replied, smiling and watching Howl as he prepared the tea. He moved purposefully and lithely, even in the simple actions of getting the cups ready and putting the cinnamon teabags in. Howl notices her watching him, and glances over with a slight smile.

''I managed to get some more custom today.'' Howl told Sophie, looking back towards the boiling kettle. ''Some of them I would have been perfect for Markl to work on, but…'' Howl sighs

''Hey.'' Sophie says, standing up and walking over to him, placing a hand on his shoulder. Howl looks into her eyes, eyes somewhat bright.

''I just hope he'll be able to bounce back from this.'' Howl whispered. ''He was doing so well before, and after he lost his grandparents… I didn't want anything more to happen to him. He's been through too much already.''

Sophie hugs him quickly and tightly.

''Now come on.'' Sophie said into his ear. ''You can't stop what happens in someone's life, no matter how hard you try. You can only be there for them when it does go wrong.'' Howl trembles slightly, something he rarely does, and hugs her back.

''I can't believe how strong you're being.'' Howl mutters. Sophie laughs slightly, pulling back slightly to look into his eyes.

''I've only been strong because you have. My strength has only been possible because of you.'' She and Howl kiss briefly, before touching foreheads for a moment and breaking apart, Howl turning to the whistling teapot.


	16. Chapter 16

**A.N.**

**Hey guys, sorry for the short chapter and long wait. I had a bit of writers block on this chapter, so I decided to end it sooner and not have some awkward non-essential bits in it. Anyway, hope you enjoy and am still enjoying the story, and I'll get the next chapter up ASAP.**

**Chapter 16.**

The second week dragged just as long as the first week, but it got easier to fill the time without Markl. Howl and Sophie spent more time together, as with looking after Granny, Heen and Markl would take most of their time, though they didn't resent them for it. That what family was, spending time together in whatever way they did. They did spend time together doing it, but hardly time to just be on their own.

After Granny had died, they'd had her funeral to sort and then time to grieve, and then worrying over Markl. During the week they spent time on their own as well, Sophie taking Heen out a few times for a slow trot around the block, same as Howl did. Howl spent time gaining custom and delivery of spells and potions.

As the week came to an end, Howl and Sophie received a letter from Markl to say he would be back halfway through the next week. They were happy to hear this, looking forward to getting him back, and hopefully back to his normal self.

The day before they were due to pick Markl up, saw Sophie and Howl watching the sun set whilst the castle flew steadily over the country side.

''I can't wait to see him.'' Sophie said, glancing over the flock of cattle below them. ''It seems like it's been forever, not just two and a half weeks.'' Howl places an arm around her waist and pulls her closer.

''I feel the same.'' He replied, resting a hand over the one Sophie had rested on the railing. The castle started to descend the closer it got to Prince Justin's castle until it came to rest some distance from the entrance. Howl and Sophie made their way out of their front door with Calciver in light form and Heen slowly following them.

''It's about time we had Markl back.'' Calciver said as Howl and Sophie walked to Prince Justin's castle. ''It's been too dull without him.'' Howl laughs softly.

''You can say that again.'' Howl replies. ''I just hope he's now back to his usual self.''

It took them a few minutes to get to the door, where Howl raised his hand to knock on the door three times. The sound echoed within the castle, and within seconds the door was opened. The maid at the door looked them up and down.

''How can I help you?'' She asked politely, with just a hint of derisiveness. Sophie eyed her slightly as Howl replied.

''We're here to see Prince Justin and his guest.'' The maid's eyes widened slightly before stepping back and allowing them over the threshold.

''Please follow me.'' The maid said, closing the door and curtseying before leading them down a long corridor off to the side of the vast entryway. Sophie glances up the large staircase before following the others down the hallway.


	17. Chapter 17

Hey guys. I'm sorry it's taken months and months for me to get a new update up. I lost the usb with all my chapters on it, which bummed me for a little while. Then life took over with university and a new part time job. Now I've got more free time, I should be able to get this story finished soon. I'm grateful for those who have stuck around, and I hope you enjoy this extra-long chapter. Thanks for those who have posted reviews, as it allows me to see what you guys think and allows me to continue these fanfiction.

**Chapter 17.**

Footsteps echoing through the enclosed space, Sophie and the group follows the foreman down the short corridor. Soft voices precedes the foreman stopping outside a solid oak door and knocking on it. A voice Sophie recognises as Justin's asks them to enter and the foreman opens the door into the room.

Markl is seated at the desk, and he looks around at the sound of the door opening. His face breaks into a beaming smile that Sophie realises she hadn't seen since the day Markl came running back to the castle about granny. Sophie smiles back, then looks towards Justin, who is facing a thin man across the desk.

Justin looks towards the group with a grim expression.

''What's wrong?'' Howl asks, stepping forward slightly.

''It's Madame Suliman.'' Justin replies.

''What about her?'' Sophie asks through slightly gritted teeth, having had tried not to show her annoyance at the sound of that name but not succeeding.

''It turns out she's the reason I didn't hear about granny's passing.'' Justin said, turning his body towards them. ''Even though what powers she had whilst positioned here were stripped, she was able to intercede my correspondences between us whilst I was away on that official business.''

''How was she able to do that after she resigned after the war?'' Sophie asks, aghast. Justin shoulders shrug slightly.

''Seemed she still had friends in high places.''

''Hold on.'' Howl said, holding up a hand, ''Had?'' Sophie had also caught the past tense.

''She passed away this morning.'' Justin said with a slight sigh, picking up an official looking announcement card and passing it to Sophie instead of Howls outstretched hand.

''This came through before your visit.'' Justin whispers, looking Sophie in the face as she takes the card shakily and reads the announcement of the death of the woman she hated most in this world.

''How did you know she had something to do with not getting your letters through?'' Sophie asks, holding the card up by her thumb and forefinger. Justin looks back to the man across the desk.

''Wasn't it one of the maids who overheard Madame Suliman and her partner talking about it?'' Justin asks. The man nods and Justin nods slightly, looking back at Sophie.

''She still tried to hurt us even when she hasn't had anything to do with us for years.'' Sophie said angrily.

''I think it was also to do with me.'' Justin said. '' She had always held a grudge against me for some reason or another. I'm sorry.''

''Don't apologise for that woman.'' Sophie replied softly, walking over to Markl. She puts a hand on his shoulder ''Are you ready?'' Markl nods, standing up quietly and walks to the door with Sophie, Howl following behind. Sophie looks back to Justin as the door opens from the other side.

''Thank you, for everything.''

**Starlight Lake.**

Sophie leans onto the railing of the balcony, watching Markl looking out to the mountains. They'd travelled here right after picking Markl up and after he had made his desire to go there known.

A bird flew onto the railing, right next to Sophie's hand, and she looked at it with a smile.

''Hello little one.'' She muttered to it, unclenching her fore finger to see if the bird would jump onto it, and even to her surprise, it did.

''What a day.'' Sophie blew out her cheeks, lifting her finger carefully to bring the bird up to eye level. ''I bet it's a lot easier being a bird.''

The bird chirped, as if in answer, then stretched its wings and flew away. Sophie watched its flight before looking down at Markl again, seeing Howl half way across the field, walking towards Markl.

She smiles as she watches Howl place a hand on Markl's shoulder, Markl looking up at Howl over his shoulder, them talking for a few moments.

Howl moves away from Markl as he squares himself up. Facing towards the mountains, he lifts his hands up, moving them in tight, intricate movements in front of his body.

Sophie watches in amazement as the water of the lake a short distance away starts to churn, and with a hand movement across his body, rose up some of the water out of the main body of the river.

It flew in beautiful patterns up and around Howl and Markl, Howl turning as the patterns flew further and further around and away from them. Sophie gasps as the flow of water started towards her. It stopped just in front of her face. It twisted it to several shapes, including a fluttering butterfly and a bird similar to the one she just had on her finger.

Sophie smile broadened as the water dropped to the ground and she sees Markl screw up his face in concentration, using both of his hands to pull up even more water from the lake. Lifting his arms up individually, his palms facing outwards, he made the water stream up in plumes and explode in the air like fireworks. He was also able, somehow, to make the water explodes in a variety of colours.

Sophie whoops as the water falls into the lake, and Howl walks over and clasps him on the shoulder.

''That was fantastic, Markl.'' Sophie called out, her hands on the railing. Markl turns towards Sophie with a beaming smile, his eyes glinting even from this distance.

''We've got him back.'' Calciver said, floating down to hover over Sophie's shoulder. Sophie smiles as she nods.

''Yes, we have.'' She whispers, full of happiness.


	18. Chapter 18

**Chapter 18.**

Two months later.

Sophie screamed and bolted upright in bed, breathing heavily, staring at the opposite wall. Howl was upright in the next moment, hand on her shoulder in comfort.

''Sophie.'' He says, looking at her in concern, ''what is it?''

Sophie puts her face into his shoulder in response, her words muffled as she explained.

''It was a nightmare…of Madam Suliman. That day I pretended to be your mother… she turned into several crows and started pecking at us… and it felt so real…''

Howl puts his arm around her shoulder and held her to his side as she calmed herself down and tried to shake the image of Madam Suliman turning in to those crows. She sighs and pulls away, checking the bed side clock.

''It's about time to get up anyway.'' Sophie said softly, pulling the covers away and stepping out onto the floor. Howl watches her as she slowly gets dressed for the day, obviously still thinking about the dream.

Howl looked down to her stomach, showing more of her pregnancy. A smile crosses his smile, as it usually did whenever he looked at that particular part.

''Have you got any plans for today?'' Howl asks, getting out of the bed himself and getting ready too. ''Apart from visiting your mother?''

Sophie turns towards Howl, pulling the skirt of her dress over her thighs.

''Nothing for definite.'' She mused, letting go of her skirt and rubbing her stomach slightly. ''My sisters are visiting our mother as well today, so we might decide to do something.'' Howl nods. He stands up and goes to stand next to Sophie.

''Well, I hope you have a good time. Send my love to them.''

''I will.'' Sophie replies, stretching up to give Howl a kiss.

Walking down the street, the sun shining high in the sky, Sophie breaths in a deep breath of summer air. The smell of fresh flowers always brought a smile to her face, especially since Howl took her to the special meadow all those years ago, though it had been tinged with slight sadness too.

Passing the familiar buildings on the way to her mothers, she steadily looks around her. Something out the corner of her eye made her look in-between some buildings. She thought she saw a black blob with a top hat slink behind the corner,

Her heart racing and throat dry, she quickened her pace, trying not to think she saw what she thought she saw. Sophie walked purposefully through the market square until she came to an empty square of space at the corner of four houses.

She looked around nervously, noticing how quiet it was all of a sudden, thinking it had just been filled with the noise of hustle and bustle of life.

A flash of colour blurred her vision, and she looked to her left in the direction, and then felt a sharp blow to her shoulder. She fell to the ground, trying to land on her side and protecting her stomach with her arm.

Landing on the ground hard knocked the air from Sophie's lungs. As she tried to gain it back, she heard a soft, but scarily familiar laugh from above her. She looked up to face of Madam Suliman.


	19. Chapter 19

**Chapter 19.**

''Madam Suliman.'' Sophie gasps, gritting her teeth against the pain in her shoulder and of trying to get her breath back. ''You're supposed to be dead.''

''Hmm,'' Madam Suliman replied, just as softly as her laugh had been, bending down to her knees. ''You've got attitude now you're all loved up with Howl.''

''Why are you still alive?'' Sophie breathed, looking into the face of the woman she hated most in the world and who she'd believed was dead for months.

''Well,'' Madam Suliman mused, grabbing Sophie by the throat and dragging her roughly up. ''Things are never as they seem to those without magic's or powers.''

Madam Suliman's hand was deathly cold to the touch. It felt like things were crawling over and around Sophie's neck as she looked into coal black eyes.

''But you're not really alive are you?'' Sophie asks, her voice lower then she intended, feeling as if her throat was slowly freezing up from the outside in.

''Very observant.'' Madam Suliman replied, sounding mildly amused. ''When you've been alive as long as I have and know everything about magic, and I mean everything,'' She empathised the second 'everything' ''When your body wants to give up on you, you have to not give up on it.''

Sophie felt Suliman's hand tighten slowly.

''Stop it.'' Sophie chocked, trying to break the increasingly cold and tightening hand away from her.

''No!'' Madam Suliman hissed, her face whitening and expelling mists of cold air from it. ''I'll have Howl one way or another.''

A force causes them to fall sideways, and somehow Madam Suliman kept hold of Sophie's throat.

''LET HER GO!'' A voice roars. Madam Suliman shifts her position so she holds Sophie's arms down and keeping her hand at Sophie's throat. Sophie's back against Madam Suliman's front so that she looks out at who spoke. Howl stands before them with Markl just beside and behind him.

''No…'' Madam Suliman. ''Not until you give yourself to me and allow me to live forever.''

''You'll never have that power. It's not for yours to take.''

''I'm not trying to take it.'' Suliman hisses back. ''You'll give it to me, or she and the baby dies.'' Howl looks at the woman who looks somewhere between death and life, but slowly moving towards death. Her skin was turning from white to splotchy black.

''Let her go.'' Howl says calmly, moving slowly forward, holding out his right hand. A blight clear light flows from his hand like a flame. Suliman looks greedily at the light, licking her lips. She lets Sophie go with a shove and lurches towards Howl with hands outstretched towards Howl's hand.

Howl uses the opportunity to strike the woman with his other hand. She goes sprawling to the ground. Where she was hit, a gaping hole spewing chunks and granules of black stuff out of it.

Markl steps forward as Suliman looks up, her eyes completely black and her expression murderous. Using whatever spells and incantations that comes to mind, he throws everything he can at the thing.

Howl runs forward to Sophie's side. Calciver forms out of Howl's hand and hovers just above the pair. Sophie's eyes brimmed with tears as she holds onto Howl and watches Markl's battle with Suliman, who was putting up one hell of a fight.

''Help him.'' Sophie croaks at Howl's ear, her voice not recovered from the strangulation. Howl swiftly stands up and heads towards the fight. Sophie continues to try and regain her breath as she watches two of the most important people in her life fight against her worst enemy.

Two against one, Howl and Markl seemed to gaining the upper hand against Madam Suliman. Sophie ungainly stands up in time to see Suliman grab Howl quickly and slowly back up with Howls throat in her hands.

''No more stalling.'' She hisses quietly, it carrying across the distance between them and Sophie and Markl. Sophie stares at them as Markl stops moving towards them. The tension was as cold as the air still emanating from Madam Suliman.

''Please.'' Sophie says. ''Let him go.''

''Just give me what I want.'' Suliman's voice screeches, making Sophie almost put her hands over her ears.

Howl's lips try to move, but is unable to say anything. He moves a hand from Suliman's hands around his neck and into her side. Suliman's howl rang right through them as flames engulfed her side. Markl springs into action as she was distracted. Markl swiftly reaches for her face and seems to use a similar spell as Howl. As Suliman screams in pain, Markl reaches for her throat and performs another spell which causes her head to decapitate and roll off.

Sophie's hands go to her mouth in shock as Suliman's head rolls a few feet away and disintegrates along with her body.


	20. Chapter 20

**Chapter 20.**

**Well, here we are. The final chapter. I hope you've enjoyed the story that started two years ago, as I did creating it. It's been a labour of love for me, but I'm glad I've finally been able to finish it now. I hope you enjoy this final chapter. As usual, leave feedback and let me know how you felt the story went.**

''There's a certain sort of power, one that only the very strong usually possess.'' Howl said, holding onto Sophie's hand, nudging the pile of ash and debris. ''Us witches and wizards generally have a longer lifespan, as you know, granny was over 250 years old.''

Markl joins them next to the pile, staring at what was the result of his actions. Sophie reached for his hand and grasps it.

''Madam Suliman had been around for almost as long. I was with her for close to twenty years before I broke free.'' Howl continues to explain, stepping back and pulling everyone away. Calciver, who had been hovering nearby, sedately followed. ''She gleamed much of my power. It seemed to give her the impression that I knew how to give immortal life.''

''Is it even possible?'' Sophie whispers.

''Some claim they can give it.'' Howl replies. They continue walking slowly away. ''I'm not one of them. I played it up to Suliman, hoping to get her away from you, obviously with Calciver's help.''

He stops and gently caresses Sophie's cheek.

''We're free of that woman.'' Sophie breathes in slowly and lets it out a bit quicker. Howl turns to Markl, letting go of Sophie's hand and walking towards Markl. ''Well done my boy.''

Markl looks back with tortured eye.

''I killed someone.'' Markl mutters.

''She was already dead, in almost the literal sense.'' Howl reassures him, grasping Markl's shoulder. ''It was only a small part of her soul and a load of magic keeping her body animated.''

Tears stream down his face as Howl brings him in for a hug. Sophie walks over to them and encloses them both in an embrace.

''We're alright now. We'll be fine.'' Sophie tells them. Calciver nods at her words.

''We will be.'' Calciver assures them.

**Epilogue.**

5 Months later.

Life returned to normal for the small family, at least as normal as it could be with a family mostly made up of wizards and sprites. Markl had completed his training, making up for the time he'd lost shortly after Granny's death and soldiering ahead to complete it ahead of time.

Ironically, he's encounter with Madam Suliman had helped him with some magic he'd had some problems with, enabling him to gain control of those powers and bringing him to the high standard necessary to be recognised as a fully-fledged wizard. Howl said he vary rarely seen someone with such powers, and praised him whenever possible for his strength of power and character.

Only one thing caused them the same sort of sadness as Granny's death. Heen, at the age of 23 human years, passed away in Sophie's arms 2 months after the Suliman incident, with Howl, Markl and Calciver around him. They held a simple funeral for him, but trying to make it as grand as Granny's had been. His ashes resided next to Granny's on the mantel piece, in a smaller urn.

On the morning of the day that would change their lives again for the better, Sophie went into labour. With her mother, sisters, Howl, Markl and Calciver by her side, she brought her daughter into the world. In a surprise for them all, she gave birth to a son too.

Holding their twins in her arm, she looked down in awe at them. They already decided on the name of their daughter, Angle Meghan Honey Pendragon. But they were still deciding on a name for their son, having not expecting him.

''Any more ideas?'' Howl asks, looking over her shoulder at the twins. Sophie mused slightly, thinking.

''Well, as Angle had her second name starting with an M, how about we have his name start with an M?''

''Sounds like a good idea.'' Howl replies.

''How about Morgan?'' Markl jumps in. Howl and Sophie looks at each other.

''After you're father?'' Howl asks. Markl nods shyly. Sophie and Howl looks at each other again, a small smile spreading over their faces.

''I like it.'' Sophie says. Howl nods in agreement. ''Angle and Morgan, sounds nice together.'' She looks down at her twins again, her heart swelling with love for both of her children, and feeling grateful again for the life she felt blessed to lead.


End file.
